First Snow
by halfdemonamanda
Summary: Just a little fic about a day with Rukia and Ichigo and the snow. When the family actually knows that Rukia's there. I think it's better than it sounds, but I'll let you decide that for yourselves! Enjoy!;


AN/ They are really OOC'ish, so I appoligize for that. It's my first Bleach fic and kind of lame, but enjoy!

"You've really never seen snow before? Jeez Rukia, you've gotta get out more often!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo! I've seen snow made from captian Hitsugia's zonpacto before, but never seen it come out of the sky like this." Rukia stared out at the gently falling snow for another second before asking, "Does this happen alot?"

"For about three months out of the year every year, so yeah, this happens alot!" Ichigo stated back to her in a rather crude voice.

"Man, I ask a simple question and you bite my head off! What's crawled up your ass today? Hmm?"

"Nothing! I just don't like the cold, that's all! Hey, speaking of the cold, did you bring any winter clothes with you when you came back from the Soal Society? Scarfs, gloves, earmuffs? Anything?"

"What are these 'glove and earmuff' things your talking about?"

"Jeez. We'll just have to go out and buy you some stuff then. Come on! Before all the tourists buy out all the clothes!" And with that said, he grabbed his wallet, orange coat, black gloves, and black boots, and headed out the door with Rukia right behind him.

**one hour later**

"Okay. We got you everything violet. Violet coat, violet scarf, voilet gloves, violet earmuffs, and violet boots. You sure like that color don't you Rukia?"

"It's nice and bright and loud."

"It's you, minus the 'nice and bright' part! Ow, ow , ow! Come on Rukia it was a joke! Stop hitting me in the head! I didn't meen it! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Do you find humor in making fun of me you stawberry? Hmm?"

"Yeah! Actually I do, you migit! No, no! Knock it off! Don't you get the concept of a joke! Ow!"

"Hump! Jerk!" She then noticed kids at the park that was in sight of Ichigo's house. "Hey what are those kids doing over there with the snow?"

"Snowball fights."

"What's that?"

"It's where people roll snow into small balls and throw them at each other."

"Like this?" she asked as she scooped up some snow, attempting to roll it into a ball. It started crumbling though. "Oh wait it's falling apart!"

"You gotta pack it tightly. Here, let me help you," said Ichigo as he put his hands around Rukia's to help her form it into a ball. "There. You have successfully made your first snowball."

"And I think it's only right it goes to you Ichigo," Rukia said as she smashed the snowball into Ichigo's face. Now she finally understood why the kids were haveing so much fun doing this.

"Hey!" said Ichigo as he swiftly wipped the snow off of his face. "Alright, now this meens war!" And he picked up a clump of snow and threw it at Rukia, which she easilly dodged.

"Your gonna lose! I can already tell!" she yelled back at him as she bent down to make another snowball.

"Not gonna happen Rukia!" as he did the same. The fight was on!

**ten minutes later**

"Alright, alright! It happened! I give up! You win Rukia, i'm exzausted!" said Ichigo as he plopped onto a snow pile that was the remnince of an old snowball fight that some kids had.

"Man, you fight soul reapers and hollows, but your tired after a ten minute snowball fight? You got a cold or somethin' or are you just loseing your touch Ichigo?"

"No, I am not loseing my touch. It's just that my body is too cold to work right, and it's alot weaker than my soul reaper form!"

"Excuesses, excuesses. Well, are you ready to head back? I'm starting to get cold too."

"Good! Lets go! Yuzu, Karin, and my dad are probably wondering where we are right now. We've been gone a while and it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh, what are we having?"

"Spagetti."

"Mmm. Sounds good, lets go!" Rukia then ran off accross the street and the little ways to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo got up and started running after her as fast as he could.

"Wait! Slow down! I can't run that fast! Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her with a little bit of whine in it

"Ha, ha! Your soo slow Ichigo! Hurry up! I wanna eat!" she slowed down a little to help him catch up, but still beet him to the door and waited for him there.

"Okay, i'm here! Get ready for my dad to kick through the doorway when I open it, cuz i'm sure he will," said Ichigo not so eagerly. When he opened it, the profacy came true, and his dad did a long leg kick in Ichigo's direction, which he avoided by stepping out of the way. Ichigo and Rukia both watched as his dad crashed into the wall on the other side of the street. For his age, he was strong.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooooo! Why'd you move. Dad could've broken his back," said Ichigo's dad.

"I doubt a broken back would stop you from doing that though!" Ichigo hottly yelled back at his dad in annoyance.

"So true! It could never stop me!" He then looked tword Rukia and a little gasp escaped his mouth. "Rukia! You look so pretty! Did Ichigo buy you that?"

"Yeah, he did. I didn't have any winter clothes, so when it started snowing, he went out and bought these for me."

"Ahhh..." He then turned around and started mumbling something about the smallest gifts can meen the biggest things or something to that extent. Ichigo didn't care though, because he was also very hungry and could smell the sauce for the spagetti comeing from the kitchen and drifting to the open door.

"Well, you gonna eat or not Ichigo? Close the door, it's cold outside!" He did as he was told and then walked into the dinning room to eat his dinner.

**after dinner**

Ichigo plopped down on his bed, face in the pillow. He had eaten one too many bowls of spagetti, and was now paying the price for it by feeling, and looking, like a bloated wallris. He was glad he didn't have to fight hollows in this body. Just makeing it up the stairs had been a test of endurance. He couldn't imagine haveing to jump around and fight. The thought made his stomach roll, so he banished all of it away and looked over tword his window, where Rukia was perched on the sill with a stupid grin on her face that told him she was laughing at his condition. He scowled at her and turned his head back to the right just in time to see stupid Kon jump to the open window. Now it was Rukia's turn to avoid a colision by ducking down and letting the perverted plushie drop to the concreat where he was imidiantly stepped on. Rukia, feeling satisfied that Kon wouldn't be able to bother her for a while since Yuzu was the one who stepped on him, turned her attention back to Ichigo.

"You know what you remind me of Ichigo?"

"..."

"A beached whale!" At that, Ichigo threw an extra pillow at her, which she easily deflected with her arm. "Ah, don't be so mean! Thats one of the nicest things I could say to you right now!"

"How so?"

"Well," Rukia mussed. "I could call you a bum and to get your lazy ass up before I make you myself! And that's still pretty nice coming from me!" At that last comment about herself, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She was right, it was still pretty nice for her. As she came in the room, she closed the window to keep in the warm air. It was almost dusk, so it had cooled off pretty fast.

"You know, you can always walk into my room by useing the door like a normal person would do instead of coming in through the window like a loon."

"Yeah, I could, but what would the fun in that be?" asked Rukia as she sat on the end of the bed where Ichigo's feet were.

"Why were you outside agian anyway Rukia? I thought you were cold?" asked Ichigo while he tried to concentrate on not throwing up his dinner by small talking with Rukia. Hopefully she would go to her bedroom soon so, if he really did puke, she wouldn't be there to witness it and call him a wimp and a dumbass.

"Yeah! A half hour ago! The snow's fun! I saw these girls laying down in the snow on their backs, making their arms and legs go in and out. It looked interesting, so I did it too. But now I'm cold agian and my backs all wet." said Rukia as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the bed post to dry. "It soaked all the way through my clothes."

"They were making snow angles," said Ichigo as he held out his blanket to her. "Here, before you catch a cold. Your shivering."

Rukia took the blanket gratefully, pulling it over her shoulders and around her body. "Snow angles? Are they real?"

Ichigo laughed hard for a second and then groaned and turned over onto his back. "Oh, don't make me laugh. No Rukia. I think they associate it with Christmas. You know what that is right?"

"Yes. We had to study all religions and holidays of the human world in the Soal Reaper Academy. It's where they open presents on December twentyfifth and decorate pine or "christmas" trees, right?" asked Rukia as she tried to warm up her hands, but couldn't hardly bend them. Ichigo groaned agian and sat up to take Rukias hands in his to warm them. They both easily fit in his.

"Uh hu. All the religions _and_ holidays? That's alot. They didn't teach you about snow?" Rukia shook her head. "What else did they teach you about the human world?" asked Ichigo stareing at Rukias' hands as he warmed them.

"All of the languages for the human world, so where ever you went, you could comunicate easily with the people. That was the main one. The rest of the human stuff was kind of pointless, since most soal reapers only stay in the human world for a couple weeks at the most." said Rukia. She was starting to get a little more feeling back into her hands.

"That's a LOT of languages! How did you fit all of that into your little brain?" teased Ichigo, but still impressed on how much she had to learn besides the things he was sure she had to learn about the soul society. Rukia scoweled at Ichigo.

"If I could move my hands more, you'd be on the floor right now," Rukia growled at Ichigo. But he just laughed.

"You're really in no position to be making threats Rukia. I bet I'm stronger in my human form than you are in your gegi!"

"Oh really? Well we'll just see about that!" said Rukia as she tried to free her hands from Ichigos'. Since she couldn't really move her arms, she tried kicking at Ichigo, but only ended up making him fall forward. They both landed with a thump on the bed, Rukia pinned under Ichigo. They just glared at each other, but Ichigo could see the blush starting to rise on her snow white face. A very strong gust of wind came and blew open the window that Rukia didn't close tight enough. The snow fell in and one perfect snowflake fell on Rukia's lips. Before Ichigo knew what he was doing, he had leaned down the little ways to Rukia and put his lips on hers. In the next second, he had pulled away, embaressed at what he had just done. Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes to see just how angry she was, but they were filled with some kind of emotion that he couldn't place, until she leaned up through the little space between them and touched her own lips to his.

AN/ Yes, I know, cliff hanger. But I just couldn't make an ending to this story besides this. I'm not usually a romantic person, and just couldn't find the words to finish it. Sorry. And I'm also sorry if I don't have all the facts right. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
